forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Indra Kageki
Appearance Personality and Interests Interests Personality Gear Yama Kata Appearing as an Oni Blade, which is a massive meat cleaver, usually four to five feet long with a massive and sinister curve to it. It has no forward point, meaning that it has no real stabbing damage though its sheer weight allows for one swing to not only cripple at least five folded steel plates but to cut right through them. Yama Kata is a Kazahana Blade, allowing its owner access to all of the Kazahana Sword Skills as well as resonating with it's owner allowing him to increase his physical, magical, and Aura based abilities almost three to four times the normal. This comes with Yama's ability "To rend creation, breaking all covenants", to put it simply this allows Yama to cut through connections, temporarily to permanently breaking something's hold over another, the degree of damage is not found with the cut but with just how interconnected the things are. When, say, cutting a ring it can completely stop working for the owner of the ring, as they hold a small connection but temporarily cutting off one's connection to a Family Ring, which repairs over time. It is also a great skill as it works against Aura Abilities, making him a massive threat for those who need to control others or even those who create summons with their Ability. Kazahana Mantle Thunder Ring This is the Kazahana Thunder Ring, appearing as a thin silver band which locks around the owner's finger perfectly. At the top the metal forms into a snowdrop shape which holds onto a purifying crystal in the middle. Within that is a light gray crystal shaped like a crown, from which is is able to summon forth the Thunder Flame. This allows him full manipulation over waves, sound, and vibration forces; bringing forth not only the ability to make super to ultra sonic attacks but to create vibrations and forces strong enough to obliterate objects or grind them down into dust. At full power the ring has the ability to create and manipulate the waves and forces such as gravity or even creating massive destructive phenomenon like a black hole. Kazahana Box Kitando Appearing as a large Fennec fox, Kitando is the Kazahana Thunder Box, which has the same ability to manipulate the Thunder Flame and it's affiliated forces as someone with the ring. He is able to act independently from the owner, though it is loyal to it's master. From that it is able to transform itself into a a large Butterfly Guzheng with two string sets. Not only does it increase the range and effective creative power of the Thunder Flame; boosting it's power. Upon entering it's second form the Guzheng takes on what is known as a Sound Kit, two short Guzheng on either side of him with a large vibration based speaker, almost like a gong with tuning fork properties appearing behind him. This not only works with Kitando's normal power but sets itself up as a giant vibration weapon, able to release sonic bursts which have clocked out at nine thousand decibels, near loud enough to create a planet disrupting black hole. Tuning Needles One of the weapons given to him, the Tuning Needles are long hollow needles which have small bits of the Thunder Stone in the middle When thrown they can act like speakers or sonic weapons upon impact or in the air. When inserted into an object it can work to break it down, shatter it, or even disintegrate it, but while in the air the damage erupts outwards in a large area. Of course thanks to the Thunder Flame they are able to vibrate seeming to the Nth power, allowing them to cut through an objects molecular structure, though they shatter well up to half way. Abilities Species abilities Amine Biology As a Ghoul he has extreme physical skill and ability allowing him to match even the strongest of supernatural beings or machines. His body is extremely durable, able to withstand even basic bullet wounds and normal blades. This is matched with the fact he has tripe functioning joints and tendons allowing him to freely dislocate, move, and even contort his body in an almost perfect three hundred and sixty degrees. This comes with a base level of biokenesis able to break his form, generating weapons from bone, muscle, and generated chitin to create weapons from his flesh. This is matched with an extremely large retractable second muscle and organ system; his appearing as a massive set of spikes that grow from his shoulder blades and generate into a set of giant interconnected wings, while appearing avian in nature they are compressed and much closer to those of insects. The spikes from his muscle and organ system are not only able to be used as weapons but the wings are razor sharp and can cut into steel with ease. Learned abilities Inherited abilities Spiral Ghouls He controls five proxies that act to his whims and wills, attacking in what appears to be individual intelligence. Each of them can be controlled or commanded by Indra at his will otherwise they attack on their own. Each of them tears through space and physical matter shredding it and pulling it into an infinite space between dimensions. Small Runner - the smallest, this appears as what could only be described as a bird. It appears not unlike a Kiwi, though stands a good three feet. It’s body is covered in black fur with multiple eye sets darting around and a three foot long beak. Upon opening the beak reveals two massive spikes and is shown to be razor sharp. Anything Razor Kiwi swallows is shredded and scraped away swallowed into the space between spaces in it’s mouth. Little Crawler - the second smallest, this is a three foot doll like creature seemingly made of skin except for it’s multi eyed mask. The has stub like limbs yet it has shown the ability to easily climb and scale anything it wishes. Unlike Small Runner, Little Crawler tears through whatever it touches once it links it’s body. It wraps itself around the victim in a hug and then whatever parts it's hugging are torn away into the space Mister Raven - appearing as a six foot tall almost slender man like creature wearing a long coat which is almost completely bound to it’s body by straps. It features no visible skin as it is covered by its tight clothes and along plague doctor mask. When its coat opens it creates a portal into the space slowly shredding and pulling in whatever is sucked into it’s coat. Deft Gorilla - The largest of all the creations, this one appears as a giant gorilla like beings, it has a short body and a massive head but features two massive arms larger than its entire form. It is less a solid being but what appears to be an amalgam of armor pieces. When it attacks its arms and palms become the shredders pulling anything it smashes or grabs into the space. Marionette - The final Ghoul is an overly powerful doll like being supported by what appears to be invisible strings that cause it to move in awkward motions. The doll itself has a massive compartment from it’s mouth to its chest which acts as its portal. Strength of the Kazahana Due''' '''to his bloodline, he inherited what is known as the Strength of the Kazahana. while there is not much to say about this ability, it is simply the control of fire and magma around him as well as the ability to spontaneously combust anything within his field of vision though this takes a few moments of concentration versus creating them around his body and his being almost instantly. This is matched by the fact heat and fire no longer affect him, while it an be uncomfortable and even hurt, he can survive even swimming in lava. It has caused his core body temperature to be higher than normal as well as the temperature of his skin meaning water starts to dry and evaporate from his skin much faster and he can stay warm in the cold. It also allows him to absorb fire around his form and ignite his aura at will, meaning that he is 'burning' in a sense whenever he wills his aura into being. History Naming Character Trivia Category:The Kazahana